The Tale of Legacy Day
The Tale of Legacy Day is the fourth episode in the Ever After High series and is part of "The Beginning" chapter. At the time of it's release it was one of the last webisodes in the Chapter 1 selection, but was later moved to it's current place at the end of "The Beginning" selection. The events of the webisode re-tell a slightly altered version of the final chapters in the book The Storybook of Legends, authored by Shannon Hale. The webisode is also longer then most. Summary Raven Queen, utterly anxious of her destiny, asks Madeline Hatter for advice. Madeline suggests help from Giles Grimm and with Apple White chasing them, they disappear with a few knocks on the library chamber door. Giles, cursed with a babbling spell and speaking only riddlish, states that if Raven doesn't sign she will still exist. Finally, the time comes for Raven to sign. She rejects her destiny, destroys the merriness of Legacy Day and closes her story. Raven proves to the Headmaster that she didn't disappear and rejoices with Madeline. Transcript Female narrator: And so here we are: Legacy Day. Where the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends, pledging to follow the paths of their fairytale parents. Male Narrator: Or not. Female Narrator: Seriously? I'm narrating here! Raven Queen: *sighs* Maddie, you have to help me. I don't feel like I can sign the Storybook of Legends, but I don't wanna let everyone down either. Madeline Hatter: And do not forget the whole, "If you don't sign, your story disappears(poof) and you may vanish into oblivion". *Gasps*, that's a thing you know and it's gotta hurt. Raven Queen: But we don't know if that's true. Madeline Hatter: But what if it is? Raven Queen: But what if it's not? Madeline Hatter: But what if it is? Raven Queen: You're not helping. Madeline Hatter: Wait a tick! I think I know who can help. Blondie Lockes: No, but see, I am totally a Royal. Apple White: *gasps* Raven! There you are! We have to talk! Come back! Blondie Lockes: Apple! Oh, where are you going? Apple White: I have to convince Raven to sign the book. My destiny depends on it! Raven Queen: *pants* *gasps* Apple White: Raven? *echoes* Madeline Hatter: If anyone knows the truth about the Storybook of Legends, it's Giles Grimm! Giles Grimm: Feathers and friends, together alone. Madeline Hatter: '''*claps* he's speaking Riddlish! He was cursed with a babble spell. Makes him sound, you know, ru-ru-ru-cuckoo! He says: it's nice to have us here! '''Raven Queen: Ask him about the book! If I don't sign, am I really gonna...disappear? Madeline Hatter: Mmhmm! Can the musical chair changes its tone...when the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone? Giles Grimm: Hmm... The King who sings with pages of sky, fears too much the dawn that rises with lies. Madeline Hatter: '''He says there's something wrong with the book. And that if you don't sign, your story will... '''Raven Queen: What? What?! Madeline Hatter: Oh! Sorry! If you don't sign, your story will continue! Raven Queen: Oh, really! Ah, that's great! Madeline Hatter: I think. Raven Queen: Ugh! You THINK? Madeline Hatter: Hey, Riddlish is not an exact language. Female Narrator: At last, it was Legacy Day. Headmaster Grimm: Next we have, Apple White. Royals: *claps* Shh... Shh... Apple White: I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny! *exclaims in surprise* Royals: *cheers* Headmaster Grimm: '''And next, Raven Queen. '''Raven Queen: I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge...uhm. I... Apple White: Come on, do it! Headmaster Grimm: *sighs in annoyance* Raven Queen: *gasps*. I am Raven Queen and I'm going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After starts now. Royals: Oh, my... Rebels: Yayyyy!!! Raven did it! Thank Goodness! Raven Queen: *sighs in relief* ...I, oh, I-I'm still here! I didn't disappear! Apple White: How could you be so...so selfish! Royals: Boo!!!! Rebels: Yayyyy!!! Raven Queen: I'm sorry, Apple! But I―egh, ugh. HOLD EVERYTHING! Oh. I didn't know I could do that. Huh... I'm sorry, Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be, I wanna figure that out on my own. And don't you understand? I'm not the only one who gets to choose their own destiny now. We all do, even you. Apple White: But... I don't wanna choose my own destiny. I liked the one I had and because of you, it might not happen. Raven Queen: But it might... Apple White: I don't know. I-I just don't know. Madeline Hatter: Wow! You're still here! No poof, poof, POOF! Yay! Raven Queen: I know, it feels good! *sighs* Apple White: *sobs* Male Narrator: Life between the Royals and the Rebels at Ever After High would never be the same, after Raven stood up for what she believed. Female Narrator: What she believed was wrong, she didn't honor her destiny, she tempted fate! Madeline Hatter: Listen, narrators! We are trying to have a nice moment here! Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter: *laughs* Headmaster Grimm: Raven does not know the forces she has released. This must be contained before her dangerous idea spreads! Evil Queen: *cackles* Gallery Frozen by Raven's spell - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Briar, Daring, Blondie - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Cerise, Maddie and Hunter - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Royals and Rebels - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Maddie pleased - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Milton Grimm in office - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Giles-TTOLday.png Maddie Giles - TTOLD.png Maddie Giles and Tea - TTOLD.png The Tale of Legacy Day - cheering Royals.jpg.jpg Grey Haired Girl - TTOLD.png Cerise Maddie Hunter and backgrounders - TTOLD.png LegacyDay - raven mirror.jpg LegacyDay - raven flips the script.jpg LegacyDay - ravenmaddiegottahelp.jpg LegacyDay - maddiegrimm.jpg LegacyDay - maddieravenriddlish.jpg LegacyDay - raven on maddie what.jpg LegacyDay - royals for apple.jpg LegacyDay - madroyals.jpg LegacyDay - scared royals.jpg LegacyDay - holdeverything.jpg LegacyDay - applefuture3.jpg Apple on Legacy Day.png LegacyDay - apple mirror.jpg LegacyDay - apple haveto.jpg LegacyDay - RavenMaddiestanding.jpg LegacyDay - RavenMaddienotpoof.jpg LegacyDay - ravenapple my own.jpg LegacyDay - crying apple raven.jpg LegacyDay - raven annoyed.jpg LegacyDay - rebels for apple.jpg LegacyDay - notpooftea.jpg Legacy Day - Older Apple.png Storybook of Legends Raven - TTOLD.png Storybook of Legends normal - TTOLD.png Storybook of Legends Apple - TTOLD.png Raven closing the Book - TTOLD.png Page in Storybook - TTOLD.png Legacy Day - The Tale of Legacy Day.png LegacyDay - applefuture2.jpg LegacyDay - raven.jpg Apple signs - The Tale Of Legacy Day.png Giles on the wall in the halls - TTOLD.png Kitty and Cedar - The Tale of Legacy Day.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:The Beginning Webisodes Category:The Beginning Pages